


Of Bijuu's and Curiosity

by LeToastBurnt



Category: Naruto
Genre: At least most of the Senju, Crack, He's honestly just trying to keep Tobi safe, Kaede has eXpLiCiT instructions, Kaede has everyone wrapped around his fingers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pure Crack, Tobirama "For Science" Senju, Tobirama has glasses, Uchiha Izuna Lives, and he will follow them, but - Freeform, poor Hashirama, that is a hill i will die on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeToastBurnt/pseuds/LeToastBurnt
Summary: In which Kurama decides to accidentally greet his neighbors and Tobirama’s curiosity gets the better of him.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Kaede & Uchiha Kagami, Senju Tobirama & Senju Kaede, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna
Kudos: 56





	Of Bijuu's and Curiosity

Tobirama has sensed it coming for quite a while now.

It’s gigantic. That much he can tell by it’s chakra signature. Which happens to be just as big if not bigger then it. It’s giving him the migraine of the century but he can’t help but notice there is rising excitement in the pit of his stomach. 

He’s inside Hashirama’s office with Izuna and Madara trying and failing to pay attention to his older brother as he memorizes the giant’s chakra signature.

“-irama! Tobirama!” He turns his head to Hashirama who had presumably been exasperatedly calling his name. 

“Are you even listening?”

He doesn’t deem the question with an answer.

Izuna and Madara and now staring at him. Izuna with curiosity and Madara with suspicion.

“You always listen to Hashirama’s stupid rants.” The former states like it’s a fact of life which, to be fair it probably is.

He shrugs, not willing to answer the hidden question.

“Brother…” Hashirama sighs, “What now.”

It’s a demand more than a question. Tobirama doesn’t want to tell them but arguing with a determined Hashirama usually gets him nowhere. 

“There is a rather…. substantial amount of chakra headed this way.”

Hashirama looks worried now. 

“How big?”

It’s Madara who speaks, suspicion fading into wariness.

“Much larger than everyone in this room combined.”

A tense pause takes place as everyone seems to process the new information, Tobirama feels his excitement flare at the thought of the large chakra. A few seconds pass before his brother finally speaks.

“Directly here?”

“Most likely passing.”

A collective breath of relief follows his statement, Tobirama’s not sure why.

“No Tobirama.”

“What?” He questions Hashirama's flat words. He’s not fooled, he can feel the worried fluctuations in his brother's chakra.

“You have the same glint in your eye that you have whenever you’re in your lab.”

“What of it?”

“You are _not_ going after that- that! Thing!” Hashirama wails, he looks like he’s ready to flail. Tobirama eyes the vines starting to grow near his feet distrustfully.

“Well…” Izuna interrupts, hesitance obvious on his features, “Maybe it’s not such a bad idea.”

Tobirama shoots the Uchiha a grateful look. Not that anyone that wasn’t Touka, Hashirama, Mito, his summons, Izuna, himself, or perhaps Madara on a good day would notice it. At least someone realized the sense in his thought process.

Hashirama’s head meanwhile swivels to face the younger Uchiha, eyes wide.

“Not a bad idea!” He screeched his vines continuing to grow and wrap around Tobirama’s ankles. The albino tugged futilley at the vines that were inching their way up his legs and pulling him down in his brother’s distraught flurry of chakra. The chakra signature is fading.

Madara looked like he was trying to figure out if he should save Tobirama or Izuna.

Izuna was shooting side glances at his friend whose hands were now bound. Fully turning away from Hashirama, the Uchiha mouthed at Tobirama “run.”

The Senju nodded, he would return for Izuna. Making a hand sign to focus his chakra through the vines, Tobirama focused on a Hiraishin marker in his lab and jumped to it.

He landed on the floor in a heap, idly rubbing the spots where the mokuton vines had restrained him. The vines, even if Hashirama wasn’t consciously using them, had been careful not to bruise him.

Heaving himself up, Tobirama made his way over to where he knew he had left a bag full of supplies in the event of something similar to this. Smiling lightly at his precaution he picked up the bag, rifling through the contents to make sure he had everything he needed. Nodding to himself he grabbed his glasses from a nearby table and put them on as he passed and stopped in front of his lab door.

He double-checked to make sure no one would be able to enter his lab before Hiraishinning Izuna's house. He grabbed a few necessities for the Uchiha and shoved them in another bag he had found before sealing both bags into storage scrolls, storing them away on his person and Hiraishinning to his rival.

He lands in front of a panicking Hashirama and screeching Madara. Both stop in order to stare at him. He offers no explanation and instead puts a hand on Izuna’s shoulder.

“Anija, Madara. Izuna and myself will be gone for a few days on a research trip. Anija please extend my goodbyes to Mito and do your paperwork.”

Izuna is wearing a lopsided grin and waves at Madara who shrugs and simply mutters “Don’t die.”

Hashirama lunges towards them and vines are once again attempting to capture him. He solves this by Hirashinning to a marker in the forest.

Izuna cheers and he tosses one of the storage scrolls at him. The scroll hit him in the face but the excitable raven didn’t seem to mind.

“We have approximately seven minutes before anija gets his act together and comes after us.” Tobirama informs him. “Another two before he convinces Madara.”

Izuna nods, agreeing with his information. He starts to run, Izuna in tow. 

“Did you memorize the signature?”

“Of course.”

They fall into a companionable silence. 

Tobirama and Izuna have been friends for quite some time. Hashirama had bullied his way into the Uchiha compound with Tobirama at his heels. Tobirama had reluctantly healed Izuna and been semi-forgiven by Madara. Once the village was built Izuna had barged into Tobirama’s personal life and loudly proclaimed that ‘yes he was forgiven and yes, of course! He would be Tobirama’s friend.’

Tobirama had thrown him out.

Unfortunately the Uchiha kept returning and Tobirama had no choice but to grudgingly accept the extended offer for friendship. Looking back now, perhaps it wasn’t such a bad idea.

A few seconds later, Tobirama abruptly stops, Reaching into his own storage seal, he points Izuna in the general direction he felt the colossal chakra signature. He hastily pulls out his bag and searches for a seal. After a few seconds of rifling through the contents he finds it and activates it.

Nodding to himself he reseals the bag and tucks away the scroll, resuming to run.

Now, if all went according to the designated plan for events such as these, his cousin, Kaede- from his mothers side, should receive a message from the seal that Tobirama had ordered him to carry on his person at all times, and stall Hashirama and Madara. Whether by force or coincidental ‘incidents’ is completely up to his little cousin. Perhaps Kaede would be able to rile Mito and Touka to their cause, last he had heard the younger Senju had them both tied around his finger.

He catches up with Izuna fairly quick and they travel for approximately another 2 and a half hours before he pulls them to a halt. 

“The chakra signature has disappeared into that ravine.” Tobirama points at a ravine about two miles away from where they’ve set up their temporary encampment. 

“How long ‘till Madara and that log of person get here?”

A smirk finds its way onto his face and Izuna eyed him warily.

“Kaede has occupied them for the last few hours; if chakra signatures are anything to go by anija and Madara won’t be leaving Konoha until at least 8.”

Izuna chuckles, the Uchiha was already acquainted with his cousin and knew of the havoc that the boy could so easily cause.

“Aniki shouldn’t be able to sense us from Konoha, we can wait until tomorrow morning.”

He nods distractedly, and says hardly a word in acknowledgement when Izuna informs him that he will go hunting. 

After dinner he keeps track of his brother's chakra as it flares distressfully no doubt dealing with their disastrous cousin. He can sense Madara attempting to escape a few times but not making it far before Kagami stops him. It seems Kaede was able to recruit the young Uchiha.

Izuna falls asleep fairly fast and Tobirama double checks that he will stay that way before sneaking off towards the direction of the ravine.

* * *

Kaede was having fun.

Tobirama-nii had left him explicit details on what to do when the seal activated when he had first handed him the seal about 7 years ago.

“ _If I activate this that means I need you to distract Hashirama and whoever else he might be taking with him.”_

_“Why?”_

_Tobirama hesitated, before shrugging, “I’ll probably be gone on a research trip. You know how he gets.”_

_Kaede nodded eagerly, eyes shining, “Any specific way?”_

_“Not particularly but you can try seals, flooding the compound, and ‘coincidental incidents’_ ”

“ _Alright!”_

So when the seal had flared, Kaede had immediately burst into action. Eyes shining, Kaede activated a seal of his own before sensing around for Hashirama.

He found the esteemed Hokage as a blubbering mess in his office wailing at the Uchiha clan head who looked stoic. Kaede was not fooled. He could feel the Uchiha’s chakra fluctuation with uncertainty.

Definitely not good. 

They would probably try and stop Tobirama’s research trip! Thinking quickly, Kaede summoned a bit of water to his eyes and activated a genjutsu-seal on his arm.  
  


Kaede burst into the office, almost slipping on scattered paperwork before skidding to a stop in front of Hashirama, fake tears pooling in his eyes.

“Anija!” He ‘sobbed’.

Hashirama, unlike most other Senju’s, wasn’t exactly wrapped around his finger. Not usually anyways. It bemused outsiders to no end considering Hashirama’s personality. What most didn’t know is that Kaede had a secret weapon. 

Kaede was one of the only relatives from their mothers side that the Senju’s actually knew. Kaede’s mother died at birth and Kaede had grown close with the brothers. Closer to Tobirama then Hashirama. He usually showered Tobirama with things such as: nii-san, aniki, and other such titles but rarely addressed Hashirama as anija.

As such, whenever Kaede _did_ use the title, Hashirama was immediately enamored. 

Kaede, of course, knew this and saved the title for special occasions. Occasions such as these. 

Hashirama gasped and flung himself towards the other Senju. The Senju clan head usually had more sense but with Kaede's secret weapon in use Hashirama wouldn't be able to see through the farce.

“Kaede! What happened!”

Sniffling to add dramatic effect, he allowed Hashirama to pet his hair. Not that he would ever admit it but he rather enjoyed it.

At times like these he was happy that Hashirama often forgot that he was a short 15 (almost 16) year old _killer_ and not 9. 

Then Kagami burst in.

“Madara-shishou!” The young child yelled, not waiting for an ounce of acknowledgement the Uchiha forged onwards, “Satorou pushed Kaede off a cliff!”

Hashirama’s eyes widened, and Madara swiveled to face Kagami. The 9 year olds eyes were alight with mischief and he winked discreetly at Kaede

“Is this true Kaede?” Hashirama spoke to him in a soft voice, Kaede eyed the growing vines warily but nodded as shakily as he could all the same.

“Who’s-” Madara was cut off by Hashirama’s burst of killing intent. 

“Satorou.” He finished, staring at Kagami expectantly.

“My cousin! Yours too, I think!” 

Kaede and Kagami had gone over the script multiple times and even rehearsed with shadow clones. They didn’t want any actual Uchiha’s to get in trouble for something they didn’t do so they made one up. 

Madara eyed Kagami distrustfully before speaking slowly, “There is no Satorou in the clan.”

Kaede scooted away from the vines and branches starting to sprout up. He started to gather the water molecules near Kagami’s eyes at the cue.

“Are you… are you calling me a liar shishou?”

The ‘tears’ started rolling and Kagami’s lip wobbled.

He gasped, “I believe you Kagami!”

“Of course you believe him! You were supposedly thrown off the cliff!”

Kagami ran out of the room wailing. Kaede wrestled himself away from Hashirama’s grip and ran after Kagami.

40 minutes later found them in their current situation. Stuck in a burning tree.

To be completely honest Kaede’s not sure how they ended up in the situation. He’s pretty sure it has something to do with Madara trying to burn _something._ This something is definitely not part of the script. 

It’s ok though, both he and Kagami were good improvisers. 

They technically _could_ get off the tree, Kaede himself being an accomplished Suiton master taught by Tobirama. That didn’t mean they _wanted_ to. They were safe anyways, Kaede dousing any flames that got too close.

They needed new plans, and possibly more people.

“Got any ideas?”

Kagami grinned.

“A few.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: i’Ll uPdAtE nExT wEeK (probably)  
> Also me: Waits a month 
> 
> I sincerely apologize to any readers of my other ongoing story for not updating. I have no defense for the first two weeks that was just me procrastinating and focusing on thanksgiving. The last two weeks though, I got sick and had a horrible headache for an entire week and then personal issues came up. :(
> 
> I feel like the first scene was a bit forced… I had an idea for the first scene but I was in a hurry that day so I never got to write it down so I forgot it :c
> 
> To be completely honest I don’t even know what the heck the Kaede part is lmaooo. But he is my oc and will reappear in, o t h e r t hi n g s
> 
> Anyways! Hope you enjoyed it, stay safe! 
> 
> (Decisions should update sometime this week. No promises though xD.)


End file.
